Spider-Man: Homecoming
}} Spider-Man: Homecoming is a 2017 American superhero film directed by Jon Watts. The cast of the film consists of Tom Holland, Michael Keaton, Jon Favreau, Zendaya, Donald Glover, Tyne Daly, Marisa Tomei, and Robert Downey Jr.. A sequel, Spider-Man: Far From Home, was released on July 2, 2019. Plot Following the Battle of New York, Adrian Toomes and his salvage company are contracted to clean up the city, but their operation is taken over by the Department of Damage Control (D.O.D.C.), a partnership between Tony Stark and the U.S. government. Enraged at being driven out of business, Toomes persuades his employees to keep the Chitauri technology they have already scavenged and use it to create and sell advanced weapons. Eight years later, Peter Parker is drafted into the Avengers by Stark to help with an internal dispute, but resumes his studies at the Midtown School of Science and Technology when Stark tells him he is not yet ready to become a full Avenger. Parker quits his school's academic decathlon team to spend more time focusing on his crime-fighting activities as Spider-Man. One night, after preventing criminals from robbing an ATM with their advanced weapons from Toomes, Parker returns to his Queens apartment where his best friend Ned discovers his secret identity. On another night, Parker comes across Toomes' associates Jackson Brice / Shocker and Herman Schultz selling weapons to local criminal Aaron Davis. Parker saves Davis before being caught by Toomes and dropped in a lake, nearly drowning after becoming tangled in a parachute built into his suit. He is rescued by Stark, who is monitoring the Spider-Man suit he gave Parker and warns him against further involvement with the criminals. Toomes accidentally kills Brice with one of their weapons, and Schultz becomes the new Shocker. Parker and Ned study a weapon left behind by Brice, removing its power core. When a tracking device on Schultz leads to Maryland, Parker rejoins the decathlon team and accompanies them to Washington, D.C. for their national tournament. Ned and Parker disable the tracker Stark implanted in the Spider-Man suit, and unlock its advanced features. Parker tries to stop Toomes from stealing weapons from a D.O.D.C. truck, but is trapped inside the truck, causing him to miss the decathlon tournament. When he discovers that the power core is an unstable Chitauri grenade, Parker races to the Washington Monument where the core explodes and traps Ned and their friends in an elevator. Evading local authorities, Parker saves his friends, including his fellow classmate and crush Liz. Returning to New York City, Parker persuades Davis to reveal Toomes' whereabouts. Aboard the Staten Island Ferry, Parker captures Toomes' new buyer Mac Gargan, but Toomes escapes and a malfunctioning weapon tears the ferry in half. Stark helps Parker save the passengers and takes away the suit as a result of his recklessness. Parker returns to his high school life, and eventually asks Liz to go to the homecoming dance with him. On the night of the dance, Parker learns that Toomes is Liz’s father. Deducing Parker's secret identity from Liz's account about him, Toomes threatens retaliation if he interferes with his plans. During the dance, Parker realizes Toomes is planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters, dons his old homemade Spider-Man suit and races to Toomes' lair. He is first ambushed by Schultz, but defeats him with the help of Ned. At the lair, Toomes destroys the building's support beams and leaves Parker to die. Parker escapes the rubble and intercepts the plane, steering it to crash on the beach near Coney Island. He and Toomes continue fighting, ending with Parker saving Toomes' life after the damaged Vulture suit explodes, and leaving him for the police along with the plane's cargo. After her father's arrest, Liz moves away, and Parker declines an invitation from Stark to join the Avengers full-time. Stark returns Parker's suit, which he puts on in his bedroom just as his Aunt May walks in. In a mid-credits scene, an incarcerated Gargan approaches Toomes in prison. Gargan has heard that Toomes knows Spider-Man's real identity, which Toomes denies. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes / Vulture *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan *Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones *Donald Glover as Aaron Davis *Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man Videos Trailers Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Marvel Studio Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Spider-Man in film Category:Marvel films Category:Spider-Man films Category:2017 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:2017 action thriller films Category:2017 American action thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s American action thriller films Category:Comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:2017 comedy films Category:2017 American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s American comedy films Category:Superhero films Category:American superhero films Category:2017 superhero films Category:2017 American superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s American superhero films Category:Coming-of-age films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:2017 coming-of-age films Category:2017 American coming-of-age films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:2010s American coming-of-age films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2017 3D films Category:2017 American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2017 action films Category:2017 American action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Comedy science fiction films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:2017 comedy science fiction films Category:2017 American comedy science fiction films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:2010s American comedy science fiction films Category:High school films Category:American high school films Category:2017 high school films Category:2017 American high school films Category:2010s high school films Category:2010s American high school films Category:Science fiction action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:2017 science fiction action films Category:2017 American science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s American science fiction action films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Pascal Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Crossover films Category:Drone films Category:Films about arms trafficking Category:Films directed by Jon Watts Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films set in 2009 Category:Films set in 2017 Category:Films set in Berlin Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films set on airplanes Category:Films set on ships Category:Films shot at Pinewood Atlanta Studios Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Berlin Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New York City Category:IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2017 IMAX films Category:2017 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:Reboot films Category:Screenplays by Chris McKenna Category:Superhero comedy films Category:American superhero comedy films Category:2017 superhero comedy films Category:2017 American superhero comedy films Category:2010s superhero comedy films Category:2010s American superhero comedy films Category:Teen superhero films Category:American teen superhero films Category:2017 teen superhero films Category:2017 American teen superhero films Category:2010s teen superhero films Category:2010s American teen superhero films Category:Films Starring Zendaya Category:American action comedy films Category:American science fiction films